A conventional MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) capacitor includes a top conductor plate, a bottom conductor plate and an insulator, arranged between the top and bottom conductor plates. According to such a MIM capacitor, a lower resistance and a higher density of capacitance can be provided.
However, according to a design rule, it could be prohibited that an active device or a passive device is arranged in above or below layer of the capacitor. In other words, the above and below layers of the capacitor are not used efficiently. As a result, the more capacitance is provided, the more dead space is made in a semiconductor chip.